Momiji's sing along
by KatKyoFreak
Summary: Okay love music. I do so I took the time out of school to rewrite som songs for you. They are funny so be prepared to laugh your ass off.
1. Sk8ter Boi

Okay here are some song ficts so here is the first one.

He was a cat

She was a girl

Can I make it anymore obvious

He was a rebel

She did cleaning

He wanted her

She'd never tell but secretly she wanted him as well

But all her friends

Raised up there fists

They had a problem with his attitude

He was a kitty boy

She said pet you later boy

He wasn't fuzzy enough for her

She had a pretty face

But this is a crazy case

A love between a cat and a girl

A few days from now

She talks on the phone

To Yuki so she's not alone

She turns around

Guess who she sees

Kyo being really mean

She tells Yuki this

He already knows

Now their house has a gigantic hole

She patches it up

Then looks around

Kyo's face is red now

She was Yuki's girl

This made Kyo's hair curl

He wasn't fuzzy enough for her

If things weren't bad enough

Yuki's a mouse, duh!

Kyo's about to explode

She was Yuki's girl

This made Kyo's hair curl

He wasn't fuzzy enough for her

If things weren't bad enough

Yuki's a mouse, duh!

Kyo's about to explode

Sorry for Kyo, he missed out

Tough luck cuz she's Yuki's now

They'll be together

Until the end

"It's to bad I couldn't see

That Yuki would steal her from me

But there is more than meets the eye

Soon Yuki will die!"

He's a mean cat

She's a nice girl

Could I make it any more obvious

It wouldn't work out

It is absurd

A love between a cat and a girl

He was a kitty boy

She said, "Pet you later boy"

I'll be with Yuki after school

I'll talk to Yuki, though,

About Kyo

The cat who was to slow

He was a kitty boy

She said, "Pet you later boy"

I'll be with Yuki after school

I'll talk to Yuki, though,

About Kyo

The cat who was to slow

Yuki never died


	2. rICH GIRL

Here is another.

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (2x)

If I was Yuki's girl (na na...)

See, I'd be the coolest girl in the world If I was Yuki's girl

No man could test me, impress me, because hey It'll never ever end

Cuz I'd be the coolest girl in the world, if I was Yuki's girl

Think what all the popularity could bring

I'd be everything

I'd be on the cover of the school paper

all the girls sing

"God she's ugly" but they're haters

I'd have a Hollywood mansion if I could

But Yuki's a start, that's still good

All that avoiding me baby, won't mean anything

All that avoiding me baby, come one you're everything

All that avoiding me baby, won't mean a thing

Don't need another guy

You are the one and I know

If I was Yuki's girl (na na...)

See, I'd be the coolest girl in the world If I was Yuki's girl

No man could test me, impress me, because hey It'll never ever end

Cuz I'd be the coolest girl in the world, if I was Yuki's girl

I want to be Haru's girl too!(uh duh)

If I scream, he'll come to my rescue

It'll be wicked, he'll give me names(aahh?)

Pumpkin, angel, cutie, baby

Honey please come and save me

All that avoiding me baby, won't mean anything

All that avoiding me baby, come one you're everything

All that avoiding me baby, won't mean a thing

Don't need another guy

You two are the ones and I know

(Haru) Come on you silly girl

You need a different guy, I'm pretty sure

What, It's not love

What, give it up

(Kyo) What! (Tohru Doesn't matter 4x)

(Yuki) Come on, you're a sweet girl

You can find better, I'm pretty sure

What, its not love

What, give it up

(Kyo) What! (Tohru Doesn't matter 4x)

(yuki and Haru)You don't want your life

turned up side down

fighting kyo, ding, it's the second round

(Tohru Don't want to be fighting, mmm)

You know you can't go around him(noo!)

(Kyo) You know how I am, I'll kick your ass

You won't even be able to see it coming, wham!

(Kyo Yuki Haru) Yes, we got the style that's wicked,

You can't even keep up

We already are on top,

Now we are getting nothing but love

If I was Yuki, Kyo, Haru's girl(na na...

See, I'd be the luckiest girl in the world If I was their girl

No man could test me, impress me, because hey It'll never ever end

Cuz I'd be the luckiest girl in the world, if I was their girl

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (3x)


	3. wHAT YOU WAITING FOR

ALRIGHT READY FOR NUMBER 4

What a fuzzy life

What a sight to see

In the window there's a cat-man

staring back at me

meow, meow

meow, meow

meow, meow

meow, meow

purr, purr, purr, purr, purr, purr, purr,

You can hear the kitty beat, no matter where you are

A cute, distracting sound, it is not to late

Then he changes into a man,

Naturally I am worried cause you ain't alone

The mouse boy, yuki, will never go away

You never know, getting along could be great,

But kyo said, "Oh..hell no!"

Uh-Uh

I am waiting

I am waiting

I am waiting

I am waiting

I am waiting for you

I am waiting

I am waiting

I am waiting

I am waiting

I am waiting for you

Meow- meow

Meow-meow

(Yuki)"Take a chance you stupid cat"

Kyo can't think straight, he's repeating himself

I know the answer all by heart

Born to hate, born to love

Your care will never run out

Because you are part cat

It's cute how you think I care

I give up, but Yuki is capable

"Oh..hell no!"

Uh-Uh

Look at the cat now

He's still a super hot half-male

He's got cute and has a tail

But Yuki's the same as well

I was waiting

I was waiting

I was waiting

I was waiting

I was waiting for you

I was waiting

I was waiting

I was waiting

I was waiting

I was waiting for you

You had let me down

You had let me down

(Yuki) "It's to late she's my girl now"

"It's to late she's my girl now"


	4. 1985

Okay here is my favorite one.

Kyo just hit the wall

He never had it all

One win by Yuki a day

Kyo'll never be the same

Kyo flew through the door

Tohru tripped on the floor

Haru's in a band

Now he's livin in his van

Momiji was gonna be an actor

He isn't gonna get that far

Tohru wants to shake her ass

On the hood of anyme's car

Kyo sees Yuki as the enemy

Looks at their odd life

Nothing has been alright since

Yuki had smiled

Kyo stopped fighting after a while

There was Haru and Momiji

And Tohru talking on J-pop TV

Two girls in high school

Tell her that she's so cool

Cuz she being occupied

Surrounded By the Zodiac guys

Whoohoohoo

Zodiac guys

whoohoohoo

Tohru was a rare thing

A once in a while

She wanted a place to stay

So she scrubbed their tiles

Yuki fell in love

Kyo was being smug

He thought he could get a hand

At being Tohru's main man

She waers a dirty skirt and Apron

And her sushi is enough to cheer up a bum

She thinks Yuki's a sweet pea

Yuki's wondering why Kyo's being mean

(figure it out)

Yuki had smiled

Kyo stopped fighting after a while

There was Haru and Momiji

And Tohru talking on J-pop TV

Two girls in high school

Tell her that she's so cool

Cuz she being occupied

Surrounded By the Zodiac guys

Whoohoohoo

They found something that shocked

Everyone around the clock

He'll let her stay

Akito wont keep her away

No

He thinks when

Yuki had smiled

Kyo stopped fighting after a while

There was Haru and Momiji

And Tohru talking on J-pop TV

Two girls in high school

Tell her that she's so cool

Cuz she being occupied

Surrounded By the Zodiac guys

Whoohoohoo


	5. DON'T PHUNK WIT MY HEART

Okay now for the next song. Ta da

no no no no don't phunk wit Kyo

no no no no don't phunk wit Kyo

(Kagura) I wonder If I beat you down will you soon be in love baby

I wonder If I beat you down will you soon be in love baby

(Kyo)Girl you know got me got me wit your fist you punched me punched me

And I'm here forcefully, your love and nothing can stop you once you started.

I can't return you once I fought it

She come and baby I ain't got it

She come and baby I ain't got it

Baby have some trustin trustin when you come with lustin lustin

cuz I bring you comfort

I ain't passionate lover

I don't want you body

I don't want your wind, wahoo

Sorrow when you find me

I ain't interested in the long haul

See ya girl Hiy- Ya

(Kagura) I wonder If I beat you down will you soon be in love baby

I wonder If I beat you down will you soon be in love baby

no no no no don't phunk wit Kyo

(KYo)Girl you lost me once you punched me

My love is so iffy

I'll always want you away from me

You'll play cops and I'll play robbers.

If you come I run away from you

Dat's how much I don't like you

Crazy is wat crazy do

I'm in denial

I'm a crazy fool

(Kagura)no no no no don't phunk wit Kyo

(KYO)Why you so secure

when you ain't got passion and love here

ya always claimin I'm a cheater

Yes' I'm gonna up and leave ya for another senorita

Ya forgot that I don't need ya, must of caught amnesia

Dat's why you don't believe her (Yeah, check it out )

Worry about everything cuz our strings are cut right now baby

Worry about everything cuz our strings are cut right now baby

Baby girl you make me feel, you make me feel so hurt

I hate you more than I love sex appeal

cuz a, dat dadat dadat dat dat girl, dat dat dat da dat dat dat dat girl (repeat 2x)

(Kagura) no no no no don't phunk wit Kyo

no no no no don't phunk wit Kyo

I wonder If I beat you down will you soon be in love baby

I wonder If I beat you down will you soon be in love baby(Repeat 2x)

(Kyo)Worry about everything cuz our strings are cut right now baby

Worry about everything cuz our strings are cut right now baby


	6. Just the girl

Okay here is another.

She's cold and she's cruel

I hate what's she's doin

She pushed me in the pool

At our last family reunion

Kagura laughs in my face

But I'm flattered

It's another invitation

For me to smack her

Cuz she's a piggy

She's so mean to me

She crossed the line

Now it's my time

I'm avoiding her

That evil girl

I can't stand her anymore

Kagura that evil boar

She can't be patient

for more than an hour

Attacking her pride

Gives me power

The more she ignores me

the more I adore her

If she doesn't shut up

I'll shut her up for her

Cuz she's a piggy

She's so mean to me

She crossed the line

Now it's my time

I'm avoiding her

That evil girl

I can't stand her anymore

Kagura that evil boar

**If **she'd see its me

on her caller I.D.

She **would **pick up the phone

But, I don't care if she's all alone

But, what I just don't get

Is why I haven't annoyed her yet

kagura's in my head

Kagura's in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

I hate what's she's doin

She pushed me in the pool

So her life is ruined

Cuz she's a piggy

She's so mean to me

She crossed the line

Now it's my time

I'm avoiding her

That evil girl

I can't stand her anymore

Kagura that evil boar (2x)

Kagura that evil boar

that evil boar

that evil boar

that evil boar

Kagura that evil boar


	7. American Idiot

Now I know that it has taken me a long time but I'm grounded from the computer and I'm not even suppose to be on right now but I am so be grateful. All well here is another.

I wanna be a furuba idiot

I wanna nation under the zodiac media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

That's the sound of furuba America

welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the J-pop nation

Everything was munt to be crazy

Television dreams of tommorow

Hell yeah! I'm gonna follow

Let Furuba talk for you!

Yeah I'm part of Furuba America

I'm no part of Inuyasha's agenda

Furuba had better propaganda

Kyo's the end to Paranoia!

welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the J-pop nation

Everything was munt to be crazy

Television dreams of tommorow

Hell yeah! I'm gonna follow

Let Furuba talk for you!

I wanna be a furuba idiot

I wanna nation under the zodiac media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

That's the sound of furuba America

welcome to a new kind of tension

All across the J-pop nation

Everything was munt to be crazy

Television dreams of tommorow

Hell yeah! I'm gonna follow

Let Furuba talk for you!


End file.
